The Greatest Gift
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [YukixKyo]It's Christmas, what's a neko to do? What do you get the guy who has everything?


**A/N: So I decided to write this as a Christmas gift to all the YukixKyo fans that frequent the "Just You and Me" forum. I't been a while since I've written anything for the Fruits Basket fandom so forgive me if it isn't very good. Keep in mind this is for pleasure reading and isn't meant to be accurate or even realistic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

A thin sheet of ice and steam had already began to film over the window leading to the outside world from Kyo Sohma's room. Considering it was his only visual outlet, the carrot topped boy began to blow on the window and rub it furiously with his hands in attempts to remove the coating. A small circle of clearance gradually began to form and the neko bent forward so that his rust colored eyes were level with it. It was snowing again. Tiny, star shaped ornaments made of ice descended elegantly to decorate the ground into a wintery wonderland.

The sight was only a sore reminder that Christmas was a few days away. It wasn't natural for the Sohma family to make a big deal out of the holiday, but Yuki insisted on making Tohru's first Christmas in the house festive. No complaints came of Kyo and Shigure of course; it _was_ Tohru's first Christmas since her mom passed. The young brunette would need the holiday cheer to take her mind off that fact.

Maybe the whole idea of a big Christmas wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for one little factor. Shigure had conjured the idea that they should all follow a sort of secret-santa type of arrangement. It was a great plan considering that it would save everyone the cost and stress of purchasing a gift for each member of the house. But as irony would have it, Kyo just had to draw that damn Yuki's name. And what do you get the guy who has everything? The feline was clueless.

"Kyo come outside with us!" Tohru's voice chirped from behind the door.

"In a minute," he mumbled in reply.

A chill breeze was more than happy to meet Kyo as he stepped off the front porch and into the yard. Yuki and Tohru were already busy rolling the over-sized snowballs needed to construct a snowman. A snowflake floated down to burn the already grumpy boy on the cheek.

"I have no idea why you two enjoy freezing your asses off," he hissed.

"You wouldn't understand," Yuki buried his gloved hands deeper into the icy blanket, "you're just lazy, as are most cats around this time of year."

"Come on you two it's Christmas," Tohru smiled, once again left to be the peace-keeper. "At least try to enjoy yourself, Kyo."

"Well I aint making no promises," he joined her side.

As much as he hated to admit it, Tohru was right. Once he became absorbed in the creation of the snowy artwork, he completely forgot how cold it was. He thought it was a bit juvenile at first, but he was actually having fun. They had to make the head twice because the first one was a little unbalance and rolled off right onto _Prince Yuki_. Seeing the shivering nezumi sure did bring him some Christmas joy, but everytime he looked at the bastard he couldn't help but think about the gift he had yet to buy.

"Well I think he's quite handsome," Tohru stepped back admiring there handy-work.

"I have to admit. it's not half-bad," Yuki chimed.

"And not a single complaint came from Kyo," Tohru grinned at the frowning neko.

"Hmph."

"It's getting a bit chilly out here," she pulled the collar of her jacket up around her neck.

Yuki smiled at this notion.

"I'll go inside and make some hot chocolate to warm us up," she announced, stepping inside.

"Oh no it's snowing again," Yuki peered up at the grey clouds. "Do you think the extra snow will disfigure him?"

Yuki's words had missed Kyo's ears entirely because the young martial artist was already entranced in much deeper thoughts. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the rat's form. There was something in the atmosphere, something in the way that Yuki looked just then. His face titled toward heavens, gave real insight into his noble profile. The dark sky complimented to the silver and grey tones in his hair and in his eyes. His creamy, pale skin seemed unaffected by the frigid air, where as Kyo's had already become red and irritated. The snow appeared to give he nezumi a glowing aura lining his contour. Yuki really did resemble a prince, Kyo noted, a prince of ice and snow. Yuki Sohma was poised, elegant...and cold.

Yuki's slate colored orbs slid to the corners of his eyes. "What are you staring at?"

"Huh," Kyo shook himself from the reverie. "Oh, nothing."

And that's what led Kyo here, wandering around a dead house at 2:17 A.M. It was Christmas morning and in a few hours everyone would awake excited to give and receive their gifts. Oh god, why did he have to be empty handed? It wasn't as if he didn't want to give Yuki present. He had searched his little feline brain from corner to corner and was unable to think of a gift that would be suitable. So here he would be, a disappointment as usual.

-

-

"Oh, Sohma-kun it's beautiful! I love it," Tohru cheered wrapping the blue scarf around her neck.

"I noticed that you needed one," Yuki said, satisfied with her reaction. "I picked this color because it goes well with your eyes."

Tohru blushed.

"A new robe, Tohru you shouldn't have," Shigure pulled the heavy garment out of the box. "I can't wait to put it on, although I am rather attached to the old one."

"That's not all," Tohru raised her finger, "I'm preparing your favorite meal to night."

Shigure clapped his hands happily. '_How childlike',_ Kyo thought to himself bitterly.

"Kyo," the novelist peered over his shoulder at the obviously miserable neko, " arent you going to open yours from me?"

"I don't want your stupid gift," Kyo growled before dashing out the door on his way to the roof.

Shigure pouted momentarily before turning his attention to Yuki. "I assume he didn't get you a gift, Yuki."

"It's just like him to ruin Christmas," Yuki commented rather annoyed.

"Oh, I don't think it's ruined at all."

"You're right Honda-san," Yuki smiled .

-

-

Kyo didn't re-enter the house until later that night when he was sure everyone was asleep. When he reached the top of the stairs he found Yuki waiting for him. The slender boy was leaning up against the wall with one foot propped up and arms folded. Kyo groaned, he didn't want to deal with Yuki's scolding right now.

"You shouldn't have ran out like that," the prince sighed. "We made the best of things, but it would have been much better if you had joined us."

"Is that some kind of joke?"

"Better for Tohru, I mean," he calmly corrected his fumble.

"Well I didn't want anything to do with your stupid Christmas," Kyo turned his back to the rat.

"Is this all because you didn't want to buy me present?" Yuki glared at the boy's back. "I thought you were more mature than that, but it seems I gave you too much credit."

"It wasn't like that!" Kyo's hand gripped into the sides of pants. "I wanted to get you something, I did. But-"

"But?" Yuki's patience was wearing thin.

"But nothing ...nothing..."

"Spit it out."

"Nothing was good enough okay!"

Yuki's hands fell to his sides. "You're kidding right."

Kyo glanced reluctantly over his shoulder, "No."

"I didn't know you felt that way about me," Yuki grinned taking a few steps toward the boy.

"Don't tease me, alright."

"Who said I was," Yuki tugged lightly on his wrist, urging him to turn and face him.

Kyo turned not realizing how close he really was. The nezumi's breath was warm against his cheek. The was a strange feeling stirring his stomach--nervousness-- and his heart was racing. "Yuki..."

"Look," Yuki's head raised to the ceiling.

"Who put that there?" Kyo muttered curiously at collection of leaves and berries.

"Does it matter?" Yuki's hand snaked its way around the cat's waist.

The veil over Kyo's rust colored eyes fell as he allowed Yuki's lips to over-lap is own. A foreign sensation swept over him as he pulled Yuki closer in attempts to make his mouth more inviting. Their session carried on for sometime until Yuki pulled away in a pant.

Leaning close to Kyo's ear he whisper lowly, "I know something you give me for Christmas."

As the boys continued on to Yuki's room, Shigure raised out of his crouching position at the bottom of the stair. The smirk on his face spread from cheek to cheek. Maybe it was a good thing that he rigged the names.


End file.
